Devolviendote lo que me diste
by Akitsu-chan
Summary: Un héroe salvo sus vidas —Uchiha, estuviste a punto de morir. Una aventura sin limites imaginables —Nuestra misión, rescatar a Sakura. Un precio a pagar —Por qué solo soy una alma a la deriva en un mundo de vida. ¿La muerte? No si lo impedían —Todos querían ayudarla a cualquier precio, y todos conseguirían lo que querían, vaya que sí.
1. Chapter 1

**Devolviéndote lo que me diste****  
**

**··**

**Titulo:** Devolviéndote lo que me diste

**Autora:** Akitsu-chan (Aki_blossom en otra publicación)

**Género:** Drama, Fantasía, Amor...

**Pareja principal: **SasuSaku

**Clasificación:** 16+

**Advertencias:** Cambio de la personalidad de los personajes, posibles batallas, y escenas algo maduras. Por cierto, esta historia cambia el curso de la Guerra, ya que actualmente, el autor ha creado escenas totalmente diferentes a las que yo planteo.

Finalmente, los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino al autor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Sasuke se fue, tres años desde que Sasuke mató a Orochimaru, dos años desde que Sasuke mató a Itachi, y poco más que un año desde que este, después de haber traicionado a Madara uniéndose a Naruto y lo derrotaron en la Gran guerra de las cinco naciones ninja en Contra de Akatsuki. Después de la victoria de la Unión de las Cinco Gran Naciones Ninja sobre de Akatsuki, Sasuke, junto a su equipo, ahora, Taka fueron llevados ante Konoha. El joven Uchiha fue declarado inocente de sus cargos contra traición.

¿Cómo? Se preguntarán. Pues mis queridos lectores, se encontraron pruebas en documentos sellados por el Sandaime, del "trato" entre el consejo y el ya fallecido Itachi Uchiha, que declaraba que si este mataba al Clan Uchiha, su hermano pequeño permanecería bajo la seguridad de Konoha, y que nunca se le diría la verdad. Esto, sumado a la proeza de haber acabado con Orochimaru, Madara y Danzo, el ahora acusado de traidor a los valores de la villa por su aberración hecha con los ojos de los Uchiha fallecidos y el recién descubierto atentado hacia los Uchiha. Con un toque de "no-amenazas" de Godaime-sama, Tsunade-hime, hacia el consejo de ancianos, _(N/A: vejestorios diría yo)_ Sasuke Uchiha con sus seguidores fueron fácilmente aceptados en las filas de Konoha. Aunque obligados a permanecer en rango Genin todos los años que éste pasó afuera de la aldea_ (N/A: unos tres años)_ y destinados a misiones de no más de rango C. Una compensación eso fue lo que dijo Tsunade-hime con una copa de sake y sonrisa socarrona cuando vio las caras de fastidio de Sasuke y el grupo Taka.

Nuestra peli-rosa ahora tiene diecisiete años. Sus rasgos se volvieron más afeminados y felinos, y su pelo creció de nuevo, más o menos por debajo de sus hombros. Había crecido, era más alta tenía mejores curvas y, al igual que Tsunade a su edad, sus senos habían crecido no eran tan exagerados, eran del tamaño perfecto para sus dimensiones. Iba vestida con una maya negra y encima un Top negro atado en cruz alrededor de su cuello. Por encima llevaba el traje ninja que llevaba cuando era Genin pero desabrochado y en vez de estar cortado por los costados, este estaba cortado por detrás, y también en vez de mallas llevaba unos pantalones largos blancos con los bordillos azul rey.

Sakura Haruno se había superado. Todos sabían los sacrificios que hizo durante la guerra. Como dirigió todos los campamentos médicos, como destruyó a un Zetsu de un solo golpe, y como salvó a miles de vidas en la guerra. Al igual que también salvó las vidas de sus dos compañeros. Arrancó sus almas de las garras de la muerte y logró volverlos a la vida con un extraño jutsu, que por ahora no diré. Todos sabían pero no sabían. Sabían lo que pasó, pero no lo que a "ella" le pasó. Desde aquel día es difícil sacarle una sola sonrisa, su mirada perdió el reflejo de la emoción que le traía la vida, apenas parecía estar viviendo. No estaba viva, pero tampoco muerta. No estaba aquí, ni estaba allí. Era simplemente un alma a la deriva de un mundo con vida…


	2. Chapter 2

**Devolviéndote lo que me diste****  
**

**··**

**Titulo:** Devolviéndote lo que me diste

**Autora:** Akitsu-chan (Aki_blossom en otra publicación)

**Género:** Drama, Fantasía, Amor...

**Pareja principal: **SasuSaku

**Clasificación:** 16+

**Advertencias:** Cambio de la personalidad de los personajes, posibles batallas, y escenas algo maduras. Por cierto, esta historia cambia el curso de la Guerra, ya que actualmente, el autor ha creado escenas totalmente diferentes a las que yo planteo.

Finalmente, los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino al autor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Maldito Viejo**

_(Narrado desde el punto de vista de Sakura)_

Iba caminando por el camino de tierra que dirigía ha Konoha. El Equipo 7 y el Grupo Taka fueron enviados a una misión rango C. Resultaba una misión sencilla, escoltar hacia Konoha un viejo comerciante, Akogi Kuromaru, para entablar una amistad con algunos de los originarios de Konoha. El viejo era regordete, con manos redondas y llenas de anillos, tenía una grande nariz, y no paraba de mirarme de manera lasciva. Vaya viejo verde. Simplemente lo ignoraba, tampoco podía enfadarme, o cualquier otra cosa, era el cliente, y también…había perdido algo, que solo él podía devolverme. Aunque… pensándolo bien, sabiendo cómo era él, sería complicado… después de todo no podía decirle…

— ¿Podríamos parar? Ya es medio día, llevamos andando mucho tiempo, y hace mucho calor… —dijo el viejo de Akogi abanicándose con un pequeño pai-pai — ¿Qué dices Sakura-chan, descansamos un rato? —Y dale con la mirada, más viejos, más pervertidos.

—Como usted desee, Akogi-san—le dije mostrando respeto, fingido, por supuesto.

—Chicos, vamos a descansar. —Kakashi-sensei guardó su libro naranja en la porta shuriken dejando ir un pequeño suspiro de resignación. Realmente ese tipo nos hacía parar cada cuarto de hora.

—Demo Kakashi-sensei, ¡si no hace ni diez minutos que acabamos de parar! —Naruto, tan impaciente por llegar a Konoha y comer un buen plato de ramen, empezó a quejarse.

Poco a poco fueron acercándose el equipo restante, Taka. Sasuke tan frío como había sido siempre, aunque ahora era más o menos feliz, estaba segura de eso después de todo yo le di…

Detrás de él venía Juugo, tan calmado como siempre, se sentó al borde de un árbol y unas aves se posaron encima de sus hombros. Y como no el dúo de la Zanahoria y Shushi-chan, peleando cómo lo hacían siempre.

—Akogi-san, descansaremos cinco minutos, no podemos permitirnos más retrasos. —dije con una voz indiferente.

—Claro Sakura-chan lo que tú digas. —estúpido viejo verde.

Al levantar la mirada me encontré con los profundos ojos de Sasuke, ahora más vivaces que cuándo la venganza y la guerra estaba presente en su corazón. Estaba segura de que se alegraba de volver a su hogar, no… no estaba segura, lo sabía.

—Oye Sakura-chan, cuando volvamos a Konoha… irás conmigo a… bueno… ya sabes…—Naruto, rojo, había dejado su lado inmaduro para preguntarme por cierta cosa que haríamos juntos al llegar.

—Claro, tu solo invítame a un plato de ramen. —dije intentando sonar contenta, pero no podía, mi voz volvió a sonar monótona…

—Claro. —Sonrió, esperando que algún día yo volviese a… sonreír, como me gustaría volver a ver esa sonrisa que me dedicaba cada vez que me veía, aquella sonrisa que me daba sin compromisos y de pura felicidad. Ahora era todo diferente… Mi amigo, mi casi hermano… me daba esas sonrisas llenas de tristeza y a la vez esperanza para que yo volviera a ser lo que era, una niña llena de sonrisas y vitalidad, una niña que todavía no podía volver, no hasta que él le devolviera lo que le dio…

_(Narrando Sasuke) _

Estúpido viejo verde. Si no fuera porque no quiero volver a ser un traidor el ya no estaría entre los vivos. Ya hubiera pateado su asqueroso culo hacia un barranco sin fondo para escucharle eternamente gritar de terror. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a mirar de esa manera a su antigua compañera de equipo!? ¿¡Y ella por qué no le decía nada!? *Maldición* volvió a maldecir internamente Sasuke. ¿¡Por qué diablos le importaba!?

Sabía que le había salvado la vida, es normal que la respetara… un poco, pero desde aquel día no volvió a dirigirle esas miradas llenas de ternura, cariño y amabilidad, esos ojos jades parecían muertos ante él, lo ignoraba, solo hablaba con él lo necesario… ¿¡Es qué acaso le estaba devolviendo la jugada!? *Maldita sea*

— ¿Podríamos parar? Ya es medio día, llevamos andando mucho tiempo, y hace mucho calor… ¿Qué dices Sakura-chan, descansamos un rato? — dijo volviendo a darle una mirada lasciva a Sakura.

—Como usted desee, Akogi-san— ¿¡pero cómo podía hablarle así!?

—Chicos, vamos a descansar. — dijo esta vez Kakashi guardando ese libro, para nada decente, de color naranja en su porta shurikens.

—Demo Kakashi-sensei, ¡si no hace ni diez minutos que acabamos de parar! — *dobe*

—Akogi-san, descansaremos cinco minutos, no podemos permitirnos más retrasos. —dijo esta vez Sakura con un tono de voz ignorante y fría, aunque me hizo sentir mejor. Ese tonto se lo merecía.

—Claro Sakura-chan lo que tú digas. —estúpido viejo verde.

—Oye Sakura-chan, cuando volvamos a Konoha… irás conmigo a… bueno… ya sabes…—*Maldito dobe*

—Claro, tu solo invítame a un plato de ramen. —*¿Qué estarán tramando?*

—Claro. — *realmente es una molestia*

Realmente había cambiado, no sé quien era más patético, si el viejo verde, o yo por querer que la vieja molestia volviera revoloteando a mi alrededor.

_(Narra Aki-chan)_

Se podían ver las puertas de Konoha, adentro los esperaba Shizune, completamente ocupada con una enorme pila de papeles, seguramente para la pelirrosa…

¿Por qué? Fácil. Informes del hospital, más de la misión. Aunque no era la capitana del equipo, hacia todos los trabajos pesantes. ¿El motivo? Kakashi siempre se escabullía, a Naruto si se lo dejaban los papeles seguro se desintegrarían, y Sasuke, simplemente respondía un "no es mi problema".

Y así llegaron a Konoha, un Naruto demasiado callado, un peliplata con su libro naranja, un azabache con mirada fulminadora hacia cierto viejo comerciante y una pelirrosa desinteresada a lo que le rodeaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Devolviéndote lo que me diste****  
**

**.**

**Titulo:** Devolviéndote lo que me diste

**Autora:** Akitsu-chan (Aki_blossom en otra publicación)

**Género:** Drama, Fantasía, Amor...

**Pareja principal: **SasuSaku

**Clasificación:** 16+

**Advertencias:** Cambio de la personalidad de los personajes, posibles batallas, y escenas algo maduras. Por cierto, esta historia cambia el curso de la Guerra, ya que actualmente, el autor ha creado escenas totalmente diferentes a las que yo planteo.

Finalmente, los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino al autor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Dímelo… ¡ahora!**

—Ya llegamos Akogi-san. —Sakura habló con su, ahora habitual, tono de hablar.

—Jojo, te voy a extrañar Sakura-chan…— el viejo solo se quedó mirando una nube de humo. —¿Are?

—Discúlpela Akogi-sama, es una mujer con prisa. — Kakashi intentando retener la furia de Akogi. —Últimamente tiene mucho trabajo.

—Hum, no me interesa. —El viejo regordete simplemente se fue adentrando por las calles de Konoha hasta perderse de vista.

—**Ya era hora**—soltaron todos a la vez con un suspiro.

—Kakashi… nosotros nos marchamos. —Sasuke y su ex grupo Taka se marcharon hacia el territorio Uchiha.

—¡Oye teme!¡No quieres ir a Ichirakku! —chilló Naruto.

Sasuke solo ignoró al rubio y siguió su camino.

—Y usted Kakashi-sen…—tarde, ya no estaba. El famoso ninja copia ya no estaba presente.

—Mmm… Pues vale, iré yo solo, ¡dattebayo! —El oji celeste se fue medio enfadado medio alegre hacia su tan adorado ramen.

(POV Sakura)

Una vez acabada la misión me dirigí hacia la torre Hokage, Tsunade-sama me había llamado antes de salir.

Llegué al edificio de piedras blancas y tablas rojas tan rápido como pude y me adentré en el.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta por donde estaba la Hokage. A su lado había un pequeño papel color rojo. Mierda. Hoy la Hokage no estaba en sus días, el papelito me lo confirmaba. Después de todo la idea fue mía. Verde para cuando este tranquila, blanco para cuando esté "no-borracha" (entiéndase el sarcasmo) amarillo para la resaca, y rojo para su peor humor.

Llamé varias veces hasta que me respondió. Entré y me encontré una muy "buena" visión de la Hokage… Cubierta por pilas de papeles y documentos.

—Tsunade-sama, ya llegué.

—¡Sakura llegas tarde! —pegó un golpe a la mesa que hizo que los montañas de papeles se desmoronaran.

— ¡No los papeles! —chilló desesperada Shizune. Sus esfuerzos por apilar los documentos habían sido en vano.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero con un cliente que pide que descansemos cada cinco minutos no me extraña. — Shizune fue totalmente ignorada.

—Sakura, supongo que ya sabes el porqué te llamé…—Tsunade se puso con un semblante serio y a la vez preocupado.

—Sí. —solté un suspiro—Tsunade-sama, le diré, pero solo porqué no me deja en paz entendió. También sé que si se lo cuento, no puedo estar segura que se filtre por algún rincón— murmuré fijándome en las botellas vacías de sake.

—Entiendo. Shizune, sal. —severa y con dureza, y Shizune roja todavía, por el enfado, cerró la puerta tras de sí, llevándose unos cuantos papeles con ella. —Dime ahora Sakura, ¿Qué jutsu usaste? Porque desde luego no fue normal, como mínimo el que utilizaste en "él". ¿Y se puede saber cómo es eso que me dices de "él debe devolver lo que le di?" Y sobre todo lo demás, ¿cómo es que pareces un muñeco con vida Sakura? —La Godaime ya estaba harta de la situación, por lo que vi. Pero después de ese fuerte vínculo que las unió a las dos, no era extraño para nada, no en ellas

—El jutsu que utilicé para que no muriera fue una variante del Sôzô Saisei y el Shiki Fuugin (N/A: restauración divina y sello del alma demoníaca) —dije con una indiferencia que me daba miedo. Y no solo a mí, la Hokage dejó de respirar por un momento —Consiste en dar lo más valioso que tu alma posea al Shinigami, creando así un pacto. —respiré hondo. —Gracias a ese pacto, Shinigami da otra oportunidad al alma de la víctima. —Cerré los ojos. Esperando a que mi ex maestra saliera de su altercado de su mente.

—Me estás diciendo que ¿Diste tu cosa más valiosa por la vida de "él"? —la quinta ahogó un gemido de dolor al momento que pronunció esas palabras. — ¿Cuál fue Sakura? ¡Dime de una buena vez que fue! —la paciencia de la mujer se había acabado por completo. Estrelló su puño contra la mesa, esta vez, haciendo que se partiera por la mitad. Yo seguía quieta, sin moverme.

—Tsunade-sama, lo que yo sacrifiqué… lo que yo di a cambio de su vida… fue mi corazón, mis sentimientos. —Quería llorar, quería estampar un puño contra una pared, derrumbar todo el edificio si fuera necesario. No podía, no podía hacerlo, ya que la frustración que debía sentir en ese momento no estaba, solo había desaparecido.

— ¡Eres idiota Sakura! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerlo! —justamente eso es lo que me gustaría hacer en este momento. Dar patadas a todo lo que encontrara. Apretar mis labios hasta que sangraran, y clavar mis uñas y puños en una mesa rota con anterioridad. En cierto modo una rabieta, liberar todo mi ser.

—Porque en ese momento era lo único que pensaba, ¿sabe algo? Todavía recuerdo lo que sentí en ese momento, frustración, rabia, dolor, tristeza… Noté como algo se desgarraba en mi alma. No quería perderlo, no podía perderlo… No, a él no. —Ella solo me miraba con dolor, compasión… —Pero… No me arrepiento Tsunade-sama, ni un poco de lo que me podría arrepentir. —Una sonrisa, quería sonreír.

Ella solo me miraba con impotencia, no podía hacer nada, ella no. —Sakura… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes, como esa mocosa que vino a mí para hacerse fuerte, quiero ver como envías a Naruto a volar por una metedura de pata, quiero volver a ser la imponente maestra que te asustaba con una de sus miradas. ¿Qué puedo hacer Sakura? —Su voz quebrada me habría hecho llorar, me hubiera hecho sentir las irresistibles ganas de abrazarla. No podía creer verla así, como una niña pequeña rompiéndose. Quebrándose, y por mi culpa.

—No puede hacer nada Tsunade-sama —le dije cortante —Por lo menos, usted no. "Él debe devolverme lo que le di". Hasta que "él" no lo haga, me será totalmente imposible volver a ser una chiquilla fastidiosa. —Eso hizo reír a la mujer de coletas, aunque era más bien algo nostálgica — Por ahora solo soy una muñeca con vida, esperando que un milagro llegue y la haga reír, llorar, golpear con repetitividad a un tonto de ojos azules… y sobretodo… que la haga volver a amar.

Abrí las puertas y me fui, dejando a una Hokage decidida a "curarme" y a una asistenta de la Hokage pálida al ver el desastre de la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Devolviéndote lo que me diste****  
**

**.**

**Titulo:** Devolviéndote lo que me diste

**Autora:** Akitsu-chan (Aki_blossom en otra publicación)

**Género:** Drama, Fantasía, Amor...

**Pareja principal: **SasuSaku

**Clasificación:** 16+

**Advertencias:** Cambio de la personalidad de los personajes, posibles batallas, y escenas algo maduras. Por cierto, esta historia cambia el curso de la Guerra, ya que actualmente, el autor ha creado escenas totalmente diferentes a las que yo planteo.

Finalmente, los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino al autor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Una nueva misión**

Un nuevo día pasaba en Konoha, con su tranquilidad de costumbre. El ninja copia fue llamado por la Hokage, y fuera el que fuera el motivo por el que fue llamado, se apresuraba al llegar. Todo gracias a cierta amenaza, y de seguro sería cumplida, que iba incluida en el pergamino que le fue enviado por la mañana.

_Para Hatake Kakashi_

_Trae aquí tu estúpido trasero antes de las ocho de la mañana. Os tengo preparada, a ti y a tu equipo, una misión delicada._

_Te lo advierto. Si llegas tarde esta vez…_

_Dile adiós a tu lectura, ¡por qué me encargaré personalmente de eliminar cualquier tienda y/o librería que lo venda! ¡Y lo mismo para cines y películas!_

_De la Godaime Hokage_

_Senju Tsunade_

Y así fue como el ninja copia entró sin pena alguna en el desordenado despacho de su superior. Aunque se arrepintió en menos de que un perro ladra a un gato. ¿Alguna vez han visto al mismísimo demonio? Pues lo que acababa de ver el peliplata era peor.

Para un ninja es normal enfrentarse día a día a enemigos fuertes, peligrosos y que te harían temblar si no estuvieras acostumbrado. Pero había ciertas cosas a las cual un ninja, hombre en nuestro caso, de las cuales tendría, y tenía, real pavor. El más claro ejemplo. Su madre o su mujer. Aunque en el caso del ninja copia, no era su mujer ni tampoco su madre. Era algo más. Una madre nunca sería capaz de matarte, te ama demasiado. Y tu mujer, no le convendría tu muerte u otra operación que mejor no mencionar. Pero tratándose de la sannin, la Godaime Hokage de Konoha, estando parado enfrente de tal monstruo, uno se da cuenta que la muerte te está acechando incluso en tu propia casa.

—Te dije que no llegaras tarde Kakashi—la rubia no se veía a causa de los papeles que cubrían la mesa—También mencioné que si llegabas tarde lo lamentarías—cierto chakra asesino empezaba a tensar el ambiente. —Además añadí que la misión era muy delicada—el ruido seco de una silla cayéndose al suelo y un sonoro golpe en la mesa provocando que los papeles se dispersaran bajo la mirada deprimida de Shizune se volvieron nada ante la terrorífica presencia de la ojimiel.

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero tuve unos problemillas por el camino.

—Pues cuéntamelo, a lo mejor pueda ayudarte—Dijo con falsa cordialidad.

—No hace falta, mejor hablemos de esa misión, ¿de qué se trata?—dijo intentando cambiar el tema que, seguramente le quitaría la vida, o por lo menos lo llevaría al hospital.

—Es una misión algo delicada… —Tsunade se reclinó en el asiento y me miró con mirada seria— Una misión rango S, una misión de rescate.

— ¿Quién necesita ser rescatado? —pregunté serio, si era una misión de rango S, la persona debía ser muy importante, o bien la misión muy peligrosa, o ambas cosas.

—Un ninja importante para todos, la misión de rescate es para Sakura Haruno.

El ninja copia saltó de repente, dejando su libro atrás. Sorprendido, ya que no hacia ni veinticuatro horas que había visto a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Tsunade-obaachan qué demonios le ha pasado a Sakura-chan! —Naruto entró de golpe en la habitación y se puso a chillar. — ¡Pero si la vimos ayer por la tarde! ¿¡No me diga que ese viejo verde la secuestró!?

El pelinegro portador del Sharingan pasó por la puerta intentando disimular su furia ante la mención del viejo comerciante que estuvo todo la misión enviándole miradas lujuriosas a Sakura, aunque con una pupila rojo sangre rotando en sus ojos, no conseguía ocultar muy bien la rabia que sentía.

Pero una cosa era segura, si alguno de los integrantes de esa sala se enteraba que algo le había pasado a la oji jade, se encargarían de torturarlo hasta la más mísera de las muertes.

— Claro que no baka, ¡y no me llames abuela! Sakura lo hubiera aplastado antes de que la tocara un pelo. Es una misión de rescate, por así decirlo, de sí misma.

La seriedad de esa sala rayaba lo normal. La atención ahora completamente puesta en la Godaime era casi incomoda.

Kakashi suspiró, Esto sería complicado— Tsunade-sama… Agradeceríamos tener más detalles sobre esta misión.

—Claro Hatake, solo calla y escucha. —la Hokage cogió aire y se dispuso a explicarles a los tres hombres lo que sabía. —Ayer conseguí sacarle información a Sakura a cerca de lo que pasaba, y creo que ya sé cómo ayudarla, pero antes necesito que lo confirméis con una sacerdotisa.

—Entonces ¿pudo saber lo que hizo a Sakura tan carente de emociones? —Kakashi preguntó interesado.

—Sí, el causante de que nuestra Sakura parezca una muñeca con vida es… Uchiha Sasuke.

Silencio. Completamente en silencio. Naruto dirigió su mirada sorprendida a Sasuke, que no estaba mucho mejor, después de todo ¿Qué le había hecho a ella? Si en cuando abrió los ojos en el hospital de Konoha ella ya estaba así.

**_Flash back_**

El pelinegro parpadeó con molestia mientras la luz acariciaba sus parpados. Al abrirlos lo primero que vio, aunque un tanto borroso, fue un techo blanco, giró la cabeza lentamente y vio a su amigo rubio durmiendo en una camilla de sabanas azul cielo al lado de la ventana. Estaba en el hospital, el de Konoha, por lo que deducía. Se fijó en la mesita que había entre el dobe y él, había un cubo de madera lleno de agua y flores. Narcisos blancos y amarillos.

Instantáneamente agrupó los narcisos con Sakura, siempre que habían estado en el hospital les traía narcisos blancos y amarillos. Siempre les decía que los amarillos significaban la esperanza y la paciencia y después se sonrojaba.

El ruido de una puerta despertó a Sasuke del mundo de sus recueros e intentó ponerse derecho. "Joder" si que le dolía el cuerpo, aunque se preguntaba cómo pudo sobrevivir.

—Yo de ti no lo haría Sasuke—Una voz serena y calma y quizás un tanto fría se escuchó desde la puerta. —Tienes más de tres costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado, una muñeca rota, un esguince en la rodilla y tienes torcido el tobillo derecho. —Cogió aire— además, sufriste varias hemorragias internas, más cortes de los que puedo contar, por poco te quedas sin riñón y te diste un buen golpe en la espalda. Por no hablar que si hubieras forzado un poco más tus ojos te podrían haber quedado restos de ceguera. No tientes a la suerte. —finalizó empezando a andar.

El Uchiha se recostó contra las mullidas almohadas, dando un suspiro de dolor. Esa chica sí que sabía de lo que hablaba, prácticamente no podía ver más allá de los dos metros.

Fuese quien fuese esa enfermera llevaba un enorme ramo de flores, que le tapaba gran parte de la cara, y algo parecido a un cubo en una de las manos. Agarró una silla y se sentó entremedio de las dos camillas, de espaldas a él. Dejó es cubo en el suelo y sacó unas tijeras. Esa persona tenía el cabello rosa, como su antigua compañera de equipo. Esa chica era Sakura, reconoció enseguida, aunque no habló.

Durante un buen rato solo se escucharon el sonido de las chuchillas cortar los tallos y las hojas que sobresalían de las flores, y el eco que hacían estas al dejarlas dentro del cubo con agua. Guardó las tijeras en cuando acabó, y después dejó el segundo cubo al lado del primero. Los dos cubos estaban llenos de narcisos. Hubo silencio hasta que la pelirrosa entreabrió sus labios.

—Me alegro por ti, Sasuke—después se levanto de la silla y no la volvió a ver hasta antes de salir del hospital.

**_Fin Flash back_**

Sorprendido era un adjetivo que no llegaba al grado de sorpresa de los chicos del equipo siete, ¿qué diablos había hecho Sasuke a Sakura?

— ¡Teme! —Naruto se abalanzó en contra de Sasuke, que, estaba tan absorto, se llevó el puñetazo que le acababa de lanzar el rubio. — ¡¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a Sakura-chan?! —Naruto agarró el cuello de la camiseta azul marino de Sasuke mientras lo zarandeaba.

Kakashi agarró el cuello de la cazadora de Naruto y lo separó de Sasuke. —Naruto… te puedo asegurar que Sakura está como está desde antes que Sasuke despertara… No pudo haber hecho nada.

El cerebro de los chicos empezó a funcionar de nuevo. Su sensei tenía razón, ¿pero qué había querido decir la Hokage con que Sasuke era el causante.

La atención pasó a la rubia con coletas que estaba sonriendo maquiavélicamente mirando al Uchiha. —Ahora que el Baka ha golpeado al otro Baka por mí, dejadme explicarles mejor…

Tsunade empezó a explicarles lo que Sakura le había dicho. —Cuando acabasteis con Madara los dos quedasteis muy mal heridos. Naruto se recuperaba más rápido, ya que el chakra de Kurama-sama lo ayudaba a recuperarse, aunque al haberlo usado demasiado el poder de curación iba un poco más retrasado de lo normal en Naruto—en eso de los ojos zafiros prestó más atención, al igual que Sasuke. —pero aunque no iba a toda rapidez, la vida de Naruto no corría peligro… Sin embargo…—su mirada color miel se deslizó al portador del Sharingan— Uchiha, tú estuviste a punto de morir.

* * *

_**Y... Continuará!**_


End file.
